


The End

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [17]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Scene, F/M, Not A Fix-It, Thinking About the Future, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: All Jyn and Cassian want out of their death is to be wrapped in each other's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts).



> [Oh-nostalgiaa](http://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/) asked me about the futures they can see with each other moments before the end... At which I both started crying and squealing with excitement. 
> 
> Unfortunately, you all know how this ends...

The aftershock of the blast was already spreading across the ocean by the time Jyn and Cassian dropped onto the sands of the beach. It wouldn’t be long now; both she and Cassian knew that, but as she pulled Cassian into her arms – or did he pull her? – Jyn couldn’t help but picture a different end to their story. An end that didn’t include the death and carnage left behind them.

As her hand curled into Cassian’s hair, Jyn saw a different background to the same action. Heat from the blast was replaced with the heat of a bonfire, and dead rebels behind them were resurrected into a scene of celebration: The Empire had fallen. Cheers echoed around them, the smell of booze heavy in the air. And, right in her arms, Jyn Erso had all she needed: _home._

Their stumbling steps from the turbolift became steps forward in their relationship, ones neither she nor Cassian knowing how to direct. But, through it all, she could trust Cassian would be at her side, just as he could trust she would be at his.

The sand beneath her knees no longer belonged to the shores of Scarif, but instead to the sands of Lah’mu she remembered from her childhood. It was on that planet she and Cassian reached to rebuild, not the galaxy, but themselves, taking comfort in warm meals and a welcoming bed. In the distance, Jyn heard a squeal – not the terrified screams of gore and pain she had been hearing, but the excited noise of a child exploring, unafraid of the world.

As the heat grew and grew, as the rumbling noise of the explosion gained on the beach, Jyn pulled Cassian closer, and focused on these things.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassian’s whole body ached, though he knew it wouldn’t be for much longer. As the shock moved closer, Cassian counted each second as if they were years.

_One._

Back on the rebel base, he pulled Jyn closer as he exited his U-Wing, thankful she was there to greet him. K-2SO made an excellent partner, but the comfort of a human embrace couldn’t be beaten in the field.

_Two._

The war, impossibly, miraculously, was over; Cassian’s duty to fighting the Empire had vanished and, unsure of what else to do, he pulled Jyn closer, pressing his nose into her neck. His chest was filled simultaneously with relief and panic. No longer would he and Jyn be thrown into harm’s way on a weekly basis, but now they faced perhaps a harder challenge: loving each other through the peace.

_Three._

As he pulled Jyn closer this time, it was in celebration, with a great feeling of awe spreading through his chest. They were no longer two but three. Cassian never knew the devotion and dedication he had for Jyn could grow so exponentially, so instantly, but, with her first cry, his daughter wrapped him around her tiny, tiny fingers. Force help the power that tried to take either of his girls from him. 

_Four._

Darkness engulfed their home, but rather than feeling suffocating, Cassian relaxed in its comfort. He had Jyn in his arms and his joints ached, not from battle fatigue, but from age. His eyes had fogged over, but not before watching his daughter grow into a beautiful spitfire like her mother, or before he had seen Jyn’s hair peppered with gray and her face lined with wrinkles – both from laughing and from scowling. His feet had walked the halls of the Senate of the New Republic, and his hands had held squirming grandchildren. Cassian Andor was content to drift off into eternity with Jyn in his arms.

_Five._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed me on tumblr and who has sent me prompts, but I'm cutting off accepting new prompts! I still have several more to write, so you haven't seen the last of this series, but no more prompts for now! Still, feel free to come say hi at [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
